The Perfect Life
by starrynight95
Summary: Sequel to Ice Cream Muse. Short fluffy one-shot. Edward and Bella's wedding and their children. Enjoy!


**For Cassadilla. **

**You wanted a sequel, so here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**8 months later**

BPOV

Today is my wedding and I couldn't be happier.

It has been 8 months since Edward proposed and the time since then was hectic planning, all led by the crazy pixie Alice, of course, who I had chosen as my maid of honor.

At the moment, said pixie was whirling around me, frantically applying makeup and styling my hair.

For once I didn't complain because I wanted to look beautiful on my wedding.

I was a complete hour and a half before she finally finished and stepped back with a satisfied smile.

"There!" Alice exclaimed, "You look gorgeous, Bella!"

"Can I look?" I asked, already turning toward the mirror.

"NO!" Alice stopped me before I could see my reflection. "You have to wait until you have the dress on so you get the full effect."

I huffed, but conceded to her whims.

Alice had put a lot of work into making sure I had the perfect dress. She had designed it herself, since she was studying fashion design. I wasn't allowed to see it the entire time. She even made me wear a blindfold when she did the final fitting. Evil pixie.

Finally, after carefully easing the dress onto me-making me close my eyes-Alice declared, "okay, you can look now."

I turned toward the mirror and was shocked at the sight. My hair was carefully piled into an intricate bun, with a few strands left out to frame my face. My makeup was heavier than usual, but not too thick. My face looked perfect, and my eyes stood out, framed by long lashes.

And the dress…

It was stunning. The strapless bodice was decorated with beads and hugged my waist to emphasize my curves. The skirt was plain silk and fell to my feet.

I couldn't even recognize myself. I looked…pretty.

Alice carefully put on my veil and looked at me with a proud expression and tears in her eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

I didn't answer. I just threw my arms around her, hugging her tight.

"No crying, Bella," said Alice, tears quavering her voice, "you don't want to ruin your make up."

I laughed shakily.

When we pulled away I asked "Are my parents here yet?"

"Yeah," she answered," Your mom texted me a few minutes ago to tell me they're almost here."

I nodded.

"Bella!" came a voice.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

My mom walked into the room with my father close behind.

She pulled me into her arms, sobbing into my shoulder.

"My little baby is growing up," she wailed.

I just hugged her back, holding back my own tears. I pulled away and turned to my dad, who wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, baby girl," he said to me.

"I love you, too, Daddy," I choked out.

When I let go, Renee had pulled herself together and was smiling broadly.

"You look so beautiful," she told me softly.

"Thanks mom," I said, smiling.

"Alright," declared Alice, who had regained her composure, "are you ready to get married, Bella?"

I laughed joyfully. "I'm more than ready."

We were having the wedding in the backyard of Edward's parents' house. The house itself was fit for royalty and their backyard was enormous and gorgeous.

Alice led me to the hallway and stopped me right before the door.

"Okay, I'm going to walk first, then you wait a few seconds and follow me," she explained.

I nodded, holding back the nerves that threatened to consume me.

The music began, floating through the open doors.

Alice walked to the door, paused at the opening, and proceeded to glide her way down the aisle.

My mother had already taken her seat, but my father stood beside, silent up to now.

"Ready?" he asked me gently.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

He offered his arm and I took it. We both walked to the door, paused as Alice had, and began the walk.

Sighs erupted from the crowd as I came into view. But no one mattered to me right now except for the god waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

Edward looked amazing. His hair was in its normal messiness. His eyes however, were shining brighter than the sun with absolute joy. He was wearing a classic tux that made him look delicious.

I can't believe that in a few minutes, he will be mine forever.

I struggled to keep the slow step of the music. Finally, I was beside my angel. Charlie took my hand and placed it on Edward's.

Edward looked at me with joyous eyes and whispered, "You look beautiful, my angel."

I felt sudden relief, as if I had been in pain and being with Edward had made it go away.

As the pastor began the ceremony, Edward squeezed my hand.

Contentment washed over me. I was home.

**2 years later**

EPOV

Two years after our beautiful wedding and Bella and I were still in love.

A year after that day, Bella had our first child.

I remember the day she told me

_Flashback_

_I had just come home from work and I was eager to see my love._

"_Bella," I called out._

"_In here," came her beautiful voice from the living room But something was off about it. It sounded dazed._

_I walked to her quickly. She was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and something clutched in her grip._

"_Are you all right," I asked frantically._

_She looked up and the look of joy on her face threw me._

"_I'm more than okay," she answered._

_I looked at her confused. What was so special to make her look so indescribably happy?_

_Seeing my confusion, she just handed me what she held in her hand._

_I looked at it and nearly went into shock._

_It was a pregnancy test. And it was positive._

_Happiness filled me, warming my heart._

_I shouted in joy and picked Bella up, spinning her around. Her musical laughter rang out._

"_I'm going to be a dad," I said in an awed voice._

_Bella nodded, her gorgeous eyes shining._

_I knelt in front on her and put my hand on her stomach._

"_I love you, baby," I whispered tenderly._

_7 months later, Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born. She had my hair, but Bella's eyes and face. She was perfect._

_End Flashback_

I was currently putting Nessie to sleep. She was a year old, now, and blossoming beautifully. I don't think it's even possible to be even happier than I am now.

After I got her to sleep, I went to my room.

Bella was already on the bed, reading a book. When I walked in, she looked up and smiled.

I climbed in beside her, putting my arm around her and pulling her to my chest.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Edward," she said in her sweet voice, "I have something to tell you."

I looked at her curiously.

She took my free hand and put it on her stomach.

I was confused for a second before it hit be.

"You're pregnant?" I asked in shock.

My angel smiled and nodded.

I pulled her too me, squeezing her tightly.

"Another baby... This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

Bella giggled.

"It's more than amazing," she said, looking at me with loving eyes.

I kissed her fiercely, pouring all of my joy into it.

When I pulled away, I brought her to my chest, buried my face in her sweet-smelling hair, and place a hand on her stomach.

A few months later, my little boy was born. Andrew Benjamin Cullen.

He looked exactly like me except for his hair color, which was Bella's chocolate brown.

My life was perfect. I had a gorgeous wife and two beautiful children.

What more could I ask for?


End file.
